<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MY GANGSTER HUSBAND?!?! mothman x reader nc17 by wonhaebunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526433">MY GANGSTER HUSBAND?!?! mothman x reader nc17</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhaebunny/pseuds/wonhaebunny'>wonhaebunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mothman (Folklore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I'm so sorry, brought to you by: tongues battling for dominance, featuring: ebony dark'ness dementia raven way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhaebunny/pseuds/wonhaebunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate my</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mothman (Character)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>the ultimate mothman fucker works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MY GANGSTER HUSBAND?!?! mothman x reader nc17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_of_Sloth/gifts">Sin_of_Sloth</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoukiros/gifts">kyoukiros</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am so sorry i got dared to do this ,,, this is a once-off please don't leave me &lt;3<br/>anyways moral of the story is my discord sucks and everyone on there is evil especially kadie and sloth um happy belated april fools goodbye</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a sunny day, and the light filtered through the windows, reflecting off my long ebony black hair with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back. My icy blue eyes (that look like limpid tears) scanned the cafe for an empty seat, my black combat boots tapping the floor anxiously. Finding one, I shuffled over to sit down shyly with my pumpkin spice starbucks latte, tucking a messy lock of ebony black hair behind my ear. Because of my earphones playing 'welcome to the black parade' by MCR at full volume, I didn't hear the shouted warning, and walked straight into another person. "O-oh no," I gasped weakly. "I'm so sorry!" I timidly looked up, only to see the most mesmerising pair of red eyes I'd ever seen. "You spilled my coffee." The handsome black hunk growled, and I squeaked at the sight of his stained black suit. "I'm so sorry, I'll pay you back!" I whimpered, leaning back only to have him grip my shoulders sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think you can afford to fix this? This is Gucci." he yelled sexily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(a/n: on god i do be ending shakespeares career right now y'all)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My glassy blue orbs began to fill with water instantly. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what else to do!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in towards me, huskily whispering "then you can pay me with your body."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then I realised how familiar those red eyes were - this was Mothman, the most famous celebrity in the universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took me so long to recognise him because I'm so quirky, and don't pay attention to boys and girly makeup like the other girls. I prefer reading and eating chicken nuggets. I tugged at the hem of my black leather miniskirt from Hot Topic in a mixture of terror and arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-Mothman-sama!" I squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the collar of my black corset with matching lace around it and pulled me closer, kissing me viciously. Our tongues battled for dominance and I moaned loudly, lost in the passionate caress, before I shoved him away roughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, Mothman?” I shouted, wiping at my smudged black lipstick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scowled at me, growling, “You’re mine now, bitch.” before storming out of the room sexily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crying, I ran home to hide my running black eyeliner, and slammed my bedroom door shut behind me, leaning back against the pitch-black walls and starting to sob. Moments after, I heard the thump of my alcoholic mother’s footsteps on the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way!” she slurred angrily over the clinking sounds of beer bottles. “Go get me a beer. And by the way, I can’t afford to buy drugs anymore so I sold you to some rich guy. Pack your shit, your new owner is waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I froze, before shakily reaching up to open my bedroom door. In front of me stood the very same billionaire celebrity, Mothman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t I tell you?” he rasped sensually, pinning me to the wall. “You’re mine now.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and then he took her back to his dungeon to be his sex slave forever the end &lt;3333</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696737">a mothman fic i guess</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbutusunedo/pseuds/arbutusunedo">arbutusunedo</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>